The invention relates to systems and methods for setting a data interval for a data using entity, and more particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for adaptively setting a data refresh interval for a data using entity, such as an Internet web browser.
In today's information-centric and fast-paced world, information and data is plentiful and readily available. It is often critical for a user to have the most current data available, especially where the data is sensitive and/or changes quickly. This is especially so, when the user is using the data to control or otherwise affect the behavior of some other object, such as a piece of equipment located at a remote location. As such, it is typically necessary to refresh data being used by a data using entity, such as a data display, a database, a dynamically generated web page, or the like at an interval that is appropriate for the data. Setting the refresh interval too short will typically result in inefficient allocation of network bandwidth and processor resources, while setting the refresh interval too long might result in stale data.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved systems and methods for adaptively setting a data refresh interval for a data using entity.